What Makes It Real
by thekatthatbarks
Summary: Ino's voice was quiet and Sakura had to be imagining that twist of nervousness in it. Ino was never nervous about anything. "Do you…want to practice kissing?"


"Hey, Forehead?" Ino nudged her with her foot. They had been laying on Sakura's bed staring up at the ceiling just listening to the soft thrum of the music from Sakura's record player. It'd been a long day of training and Sakura was on the verge of snoozing when Ino's voice interrupted her.

"Hmm?" She lazily replied, not opening her eyes.

Ino's voice was quiet and Sakura had to be imagining that twist of nervousness in it. _Ino was never nervous about anything_. "Do you…want to practice kissing?"

Sakura's eyes shot open at that and turned her head to stare at Ino in shock. She could feel her face warming at the question. Ino's eyes were annoyed when they met hers, but Sakura could see the hint of a blush on her cheeks. She huffed and stared back up resolutely at the ceiling crossing her arms over her chest. "What? It's just _practice_. I don't see what the big deal is. Just so when we…when it's _real_ , we'll be good at it."

Sakura propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at her best friend. She started unsure, feeling her heart skipping out of rhythm in her chest, "Ino…"

Ino rolled her eyes at her. "I mean we're already fifteen. Don't you think we should know how to kiss by now?"

"I guess." Sakura shrugged with a nervous chuckle. _Was Ino really serious about this?_ "If you're sure –"

Ino jolted up with an eager smile and grabbed Sakura arms pulling her up with her. "Yes! Let's do it."

Sakura gave her a weak smile and nodded, looking dauntingly at Ino's plump lips. She swallowed thickly and stuttered, "S-So, how do we…um…?"

Ino cupped her cheek in her palm and Sakura tried not to be startled by the touch. She met Ino's intense stare and suddenly lost all train of thought. _Maybe we shouldn't…_ Her other hand came to rest at the crook of Sakura's neck. Sakura wondered what she was supposed to do with her hands and awkwardly put them on Ino's waist.

"Just do what feels right," Ino told her before closing her eyes. Sakura couldn't hear the music still playing over the erratic beating of her heart as Ino leaned in. Sakura barely remembered to close her own eyes before their lips met.

Sakura waited for it, for that _something_ that everyone talks about. But there was nothing. Her awkwardness and blush only seemed to grow as the seconds wore on. She pulled away slightly, trying to think of what was wrong. "I, uh, think we're supposed to like… _move_ our lips or something –"

"I-I know that!" Ino interrupted, a light pink dusting her cheeks. Her eyes flickered to Sakura's and she could see the hint of something there before her eyes flickered back to Sakura's lips. _Was that…fear?_

Before Sakura could even begin to ask, Ino's lips were back on hers. This time they caught Sakura's bottom lip and it felt like something shifted between them when Sakura leaned back into her. Then, Ino moved her lips again and Sakura started to pick up what they were doing. She kissed her back and Ino's hand travelled to the back of her head, tangling in her hair. The hands on Ino's waist tightened in response.

There was a warm feeling coiling in Sakura's stomach and it made her press against Ino harder, hungrier. Instead of thinking about how awkward this was or worrying if Ino could hear her heart race, Sakura thought about nothing. Just _Ino_. That floral scent that never seems to leave her. The hard muscle underneath Sakura's grip. The soft contrast of the lips melding with hers. A short gasp as Sakura felt boldened and licked at Ino's mouth a moment later.

It felt like it was over before it had even started. Too soon and Ino was jerking away from her breathless. Her eyes were wide as she wiped at her mouth and _yes, she was definitely blushing now_. Sakura's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest with how hard it was hammering. She felt panicked for some reason as she stared at Ino in silence. She tried to reach out for her but Ino pulled away. "Ino –"

Ino smiled at her and tucked a lock of hair behind her hair, avoiding Sakura's eyes. She stood up from the bed. "W-Well, that was…educational. I think we know how it works now." Then, before Sakura could even blink Ino was out the door with a "See you tomorrow!" thrown over her shoulder.

They never talked about it.

Sakura saw Shikamaru first and without thinking grabbed a fistful of his flak jacket. She demanded in a panicked voice, "Where's Ino?"

He looked at her startled, but didn't have any other reaction besides pointing behind him at one of the medical tents. Sakura felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach in the seconds of his pause before saying, "I think she was looking for you. She wasn't injured badly but the medical tents were the first place she ran to after it was all over."

Sakura didn't spare him another glance before heading towards the direction he pointed out.

There were a lot of things a war could do you. It could make you feel so many things; anxiety, fear, relief, terror, power, grief. It tore your heart out only to turn around and gave you a few pieces back. It left you cold with sweat and pain in places you never thought could feel that sore. There was this _intensity_ about it, though. Everything felt heightened when it was life or death. Regrets flashed through your mind. Words unspoken chapped your lips. Unfilled wishes slipped from your fingers like shredded ribbons. Complete thoughts were a thing of the past, only short words and emotions that made you _move_. Attack. Dodge. Heal. Repeat.

Any stupid worries from before, insecurities and embarrassment didn't matter. They felt ridiculous now in the grand scheme of life. Risk and rejection weren't her biggest fears anymore. No, real obstacles were _thrown kunai_ and a _dying teammate_. Life and Death. Death and Life. That's what _mattered_. Nothing felt as scary anymore.

In the darkest moments, she didn't think about what she always pictured she would if she were about to die. It felt random. A mother's homecooked meal. Red ribbon. A lesson forgotten from school. Sweet laughter. A stupid joke Naruto told her one time. Dying flowers. Lightning. Soft music and a warm touch. _Dying flowers._

"Ino?" Sakura shouted when she lifted up the flap to the tent, not caring if she was being disruptive as her eyes scanned the small area filled with cots. Everyone was moving around frantically, like she'd expect at the end of a war. The medic nins' part wasn't over yet even if everyone else's was. She shoved her way around, barely keeping mind to not inflect any pain in case someone was in a fragile state, as she looked for that head of blonde hair.

She could feel a panic rising in her throat, adrenaline still racing through her veins the longer she searched. But then hands suddenly grabbed her shoulders and twisted her around. Ino's tearful smile was what awaited her, and she felt a relief so strong tears started to burn at her eyes.

She didn't wait another second before reaching out and grabbing Ino's face in her hands. Ino gripped at her arms just as desperately and Sakura finally felt like it was over, like it was _safe_. Without giving her any sense of warning, Sakura pulled Ino's face towards her and smashed her lips against hers. Ino kissed her back with as much passion.

There it is. That _something_. Coiling in her stomach and then wrapping around her like a warm blanket. She felt happy and like she couldn't get enough of Ino. Her lips were chapped, and her hair wasn't soft and silky where Sakura's fingers were currently tangled. It was dry and coarse. There was probably mud caked on both of them, on their clothes and skin. Sakura could smell antiseptic and blood in the air, but also a slight hint of _flowers_.

She'd imagined this since that first time and thought it'd be different and exciting. When in reality, it felt comforting and like _home_. Sakura was sure she was probably crying again but so was the girl in her arms, so she wasn't bothered by it.

When they finally broke apart, they were panting from both the high of battle and the kiss. Sakura laughed as she looked into her eyes and asked her, "Real enough for you, Pig?"

Ino chuckled with a nod, a couple tears escaping her eyes as she leaned her forehead against Sakura's. "Yes, this is for real, Sakura. It always has been."


End file.
